Death Note Character Poems Mini Collection
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: A small collection of random poems I have created out of boredom. They range from the opinions of Kira to L's sweet tooth to the doubt of dear Misa and Light. I have also included acrostic poems! Rated T for some sexual references and a yaoi reference.


**Death Note Character Poems Mini-Collection**

**A/N:** I was bored in computer class, so I started to write random attempts of what people call "poetry". I've tried to write poetry in the past, but I'm not the best at flow and rhyming. These are different forms of poetry for all the different characters in Death Note. I hope you enjoy…or which I believe, survive some strange verses.

**Note:** May contain sexual themes, yaoi, and completely strange rhymes and flow of words. If you're absolutely picky with poetry, you can either give me constructive criticism or click the back button right now. Or use breadcrumbs, I don't care.

**Light: A Limerick**

There once was a man from Japan,

Who wished he could rule all the land.

But achieving it was tough,

And investigations got rough,

…And so Kira's legacy was put to an end.

**Sweets**

If L had cake,

It would be great.

If L had pie,

He would be fine.

If L had sugar,

He wouldn't ever bicker. (That is, if you don't piss him off in another way…)

If L had tea,

He'd be peachy.

But if L didn't

Have something sweet,

He wouldn't be the

Nicest person to meet.

**Love Note to Matt** (I totally love him xD Next to L, that is…)

**(YAOI WARNING)**

Matt…

So tall, so secret, so quiet.

Matt…

If your PSP was taken, you'd start your own riot.

Matt…

Gamer all the time, a hidden heart you hide.

Matt…

My feelings for you are locked up inside.

Matt…

I wish you'd stay solo,

But I know…I know…

…You are in love with Mello.

**The Feelings of Love and Hate (Misa's POV…It's also a little OOC.)**

Writing names for him,

Down on that notebook of mine.

I have won his heart,

Or, very honestly, have I…?

All day and all night,

He attempts to hide our work.

Do I just work for him?

Is he really just a stupid jerk?

I love him dearly,

Oh how I love him so.

But if he doesn't truly love me back,

Wherever am I to go?

No home to return to,

No shinigami to watch over me.

If he wants to use me as a tool,

I shall release my silent fury.

…And that is to leave him.

I do not care if he kills me now.

He probably wouldn't for his own purposes.

**Ode to Near** **(In some person's POV other than mine…)**

White hair and sleeping clothes,

So you are the one that Mello loathes.

You play with your toys while working oh-so silent,

I wonder why you aren't very violent.

Your intellect is almost of your former housemate, L.

In his footsteps, you will do just as well.

The childish stance, your serious face,

Your mind would be a terrible thing to waste.

And so, I end this pointless ode about you.

It's too bad you don't feel the way like I do.

**What Does He Truly Feel?**

The world wonders about Kira,

But then there's ol' Matsuda.

Who is, at heart, a nice detective,

But does he truly believe in Kira's objective?

**Sudden**

There's Mello…Mello…Mello…

His hair is such a golden yellow.

Someone so tough outside,

He'd give some fan girl a possibly awesome ride, -koff-

…And yet he just bites the chocolate he's holding in his hand.

He stands so proud and tall.

Black, tight leather just covers it all.

Hanging out with the mob,

Trying to do his job,

…But then he ends up DYING! Dude….

**Mikami**

Ahh, Mikami,

You're always trying to do good.

Attempting to prevail justice with your handsome physique,

Doing so well, as you should.

If he ever failed his master,

The consequences he shall face.

But all the names he had written down

Cannot ever be erased.

A follower of Kira,

One who would like a new world.

This journey has ended,

What a story this notebook has unfurled!

---

**Okie dokie, time for some acrostic poems…since I can't think of things to write for the rest of the people!**

**Ryuk's Preferences**

Red apples I like,

Yucky yellow apples I don't.

Understand?

'Kay.

**Takada's Reference**

Tell

A certain

KIRA that

All the things you and I

Did was

Absolutely incredible, and possibly historical. (What could she be talking about…?) -koff-

**Rem**

Really? She just had to die so

Early…just for

Misa. She also just had to get rid of L…stupid Light.

**Finis.**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Or, if you just scrolled down here to see what I ended this mini-collection with, thanks to yourself for killing a few seconds of your life! Anyhow, for those of you who read, I'd like your reviews, any kind accepted. Unless they're like, chain letters and stuff. Boy am I hyper…and I didn't eat anything in the last two hours o.o;;

Thank you again…. -naoko-


End file.
